


The Other Side

by pythaglorious



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythaglorious/pseuds/pythaglorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Pythagoras get stuck in modern day New York City, cuteness ensues.<br/>(abandoned. may resume if i catch up on atlantis. sorryyy)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here! I hope you like it, please give me some feedback! xx.

Pythagoras looked around with amazement and horror in his eyes at the tall buildings and all the hustle and bustle around him. The sidewalk was crowded with people walking around and going about their day.  
“Where--Where the hell are we? How did we get here?!”  
“Oh god. Time’s Square.”  
“What?” Pythagoras asked.  
“This is where I grew up. Not time’s square- but this city.”  
Pythagoras’s face broke out into a grin, “So this is where your from?”  
“Yeah,” Jason replied, but his mind was elsewhere, “But why are we here..?”  
“Are we going to be able to get back to Atlantis?”  
“I don’t know, Pythe, I don’t know. But.. as long as we’re here I might as well show you around,” Jason grinned mischievously.  
Jason noticed people staring at them and then looked at their clothing.  
“First we have to get rid of these clothes..”

Fifteen minutes later they walked out of some pretentious men’s clothing store in more suitable clothing.  
Jason noted how adorable Pythagoras looked in a peacoat.  
“You’re looking a little hipster there Pythy,” Jason chuckled to himself.  
“What do you mean by hipster..?” Pythagoras asked, quite confused.  
Jason laughed even harder, “Never mind, Never mind.”  
Pythagoras and Jason just walked for a while and Jason told him about his world.  
As they passed an apple store Jason explained iPhones to Pythagoras.  
“So.. you can send letters to people miles away and they receive it in seconds?”  
“Something like that,” Jason smiled.  
“That’s brilliant,” Pythagoras mused.  
As they passed a Starbucks Pythagoras’s looked in the window, happy to see something familiar, “A melusine!”  
Jason laughed, “As long as you’re going to be a hipster we might as well get you some Starbucks.”  
“What is ‘Star Bucks’?” Pythagoras asked.  
“It’s a coffee place,” Jason explained, “come on,” Jason said, leading him inside the too small, overcrowded, and over priced coffee shop.  
“I never much liked coffee..” Pythagoras told him.  
“You’ve never had Starbucks, either.”  
Pythagoras followed him in, reluctantly.  
Jason ordered him some sort of Frappuccino.  
Pythagoras took it and looked puzzled, “How do I drink it?”  
Jason chuckled and handed him a straw, “Use this.”  
Pythagoras took it, and looked even more puzzled.  
Jason smiled and took the drink and put the straw in it, “Here,”  
Pythagoras looked at it for moment, then drank through the straw.  
His face lit up, “This is glorious!”  
Jason laughed, and took his friend’s hand, “I have something to show you.”

By nightfall they had been to the top of the Empire State Building, to the Statue of Liberty, and to Central Park.  
Jason couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time.  
Then it hit him.  
He was in love.


	2. Picnics in the Park and Movie Marathons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Pythagoras stay in for a movie marathon and Jason loves his friend more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I would continue with this story, so instead of doing my homework I wrote a short little chapter c:  
> Enjoy!

A few days past, and Jason had shown Pythagoras nearly every corner of the city.  
Jason took Pythagoras to his house and they once again made it a home.  
Jason was glad to be back, glad to have his iPhone, glad to have his Harry Potter DVD set, and glad to have Netflix. But most of all he was glad to have someone to share it   
with. He always felt his life was missing something. That something was Pythagoras.

One day they went on a picnic in Central Park, and that was when Jason knew there was no going back. He loved Pythagoras to the moon and back, a thousand times over.  
He loved everything about the man.  
His curls  
His smile  
His laugh  
And, oh, that voice.  
Everything about him was adorable, and Jason found him irresistible 

Since they had been out and about for five days straight, Jason decided he would stay in Pythagoras and have a movie marathon. They watched all kinds of movies. Rom Coms, Horror, Musicals, and even (though Jason would never admit it) a Disney Princess movie. They ate popcorn, and laughed, and by the end of the night Pythagoras was fast asleep in Jason’s arms. Though no spoken agreement passed between them, they both knew. They were falling in love. They weren’t in an official relationship, neither would tell the other their feelings, in fear of ruining their wonderful friendship. They were both blind to the others' love.

Jason was admiring Pythagoras’s perfection when he decided.  
He had to know if Pythagoras shared his feelings.  
He wanted him.  
To feel every inch of his body.  
To run his hands through that strawberry blonde hair.  
For his lips to be pressed against Pythagoras’s.  
Most of all he wanted his love.  
More that anything he wanted his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback! xx.


End file.
